memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Pour moi Modèle:Articlesexergue, Modèle:Articlesdemandés :1) tu peux essayer de chercher la source (après MA-en) sur google en utilisant des mots clés supplémentaires, d'où la source suivante : http://starchive.cs.umanitoba.ca/?locations/systems :2) chercher dans les transcriptions de dialogues de cet épisode http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/tos1s.htm (parfois des différences d'orthographe, mais généralement, tu retrouves assez facilement la référence sur MA-en) :Le plus dur à trouver c'est généralement les éléments figurant sur des LCARS. ---- y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : Memory Alpha:Modèle :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- From Cardassia with pain 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) Codes bannières * les codes pour les "bannières" sont établis: ** Univers-miroir = ** Chronologie alternative de Nero = ** Monde réel = ** Réalités multiples = ** Romans / comics = (provisoire sauf si accord) ** Épisodes / Films = Bannières: One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) A faire * Miramanee * Ferengi * Seven of Nine * Angosien Philoust123 Champagne, le site vient enfin d'atteindre les 3000 articles ;) En plus, on s'est toujours pas fait courser par les versions concurrentes qui ont suivi, mais il y a encore du boulot : J'en ai profité pour mettre à jour (enfin commencer) la page facebook du site http://www.facebook.com/#/pages/Memory-Alpha-Francophone/168099556099?ref=nf - From Cardassia with pain décembre 14, 2009 à 21:18 (UTC) argh ! facebook! avais oublié moi, j'irai voir plus tard !!! 3'000 en 4 ans, ça le fait (?) en plus du champ' un 'tit ballon de rouge de La Barre !!! félicitations à toi, le site perdure grâce à ta passion pour ST !!! :=> C'est un peu mentir à la vue des articles incomplets, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de dépasser un cap ;) sans déconner les jap avaient 800 la dernière fois que j'y suis allé !!! putain les bosseurs !!! :=> Ils ont été recrutés sur "farmers-japonais.com" ;) c'est cool, encore félicitations !!! dans tes corrections, je voulais justement rajouter dans les category: aquans, argéliens, les articles concernant ces peuples !!! je crois que c'est ce que j'avais fait pour une autre ou j'y rajoutait les titres, les noms des gouvernements.. tu vois ce que je veux dire ??? je te fais un exemple sur celle d'aquans !!! bon tu viens de faire le contraire sur "aquan", alors je retire !!! :Avant de lire ton message à l'instant (comme quoi, le hasard à la minute près on dirait) j'étais tombé sur la catégorie qui recense les personnages "Dramiens", en faisant un peu d'harmonisation dans les catégories personnages / espèces. Je l'avais exprès pas modifié en attendant d'en discuter, car il y a du pour et contre à lister ce genre d'articles dans ce genre de catégorie à l'origine dédiée aux personnages. - From Cardassia with pain décembre 14, 2009 à 23:07 (UTC) l'idée était de retrouver l'ensemble de ce qui touche à l'espèce... et comme ce sont des espèces mineures qui n'ont pas de 2ème catégorie genre "vulcain", "empire stellaire" ou encore "union cardassienne", bref ! en même temps c'est bien que tu es retrouvé "dramiens" car je ne savais plus dans laquelle j'avais fait le test !!! mais bon tout référencer n'est pas une obligation car personnellemnt je ne suis pas fan des catégories, je préfère un article-liste équivalent, c'est plus clair et plus sympa avec photos... Les guerres eugéniques IMZADI: ce qu'ils me semblaient: les guerres eugéniques sont de multiples conflits? elles commencent par les améliorés entre eux et éclatent violemment en asie puis d'autres conflits éclatent un peu partout. (ENT: "Cold Station 12"; TOS: "Space Seed") D'ailleurs les états unis ne sont pas touchés... (VOY: "Future's End") justifiant ainsi pourquoi on ne voit rien aux USA en 1996 ????? Yrad: On ne sait pas grand choses des Guerres eugéniques. C'est probablement le plus grand mystère (ou l'une des seules vraies incohérences) du Trekverse. Le terme est lui-même pluriel (en anglais Eugenics Wars), ce qui peut couvrir beaucoup de choses... ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End (Un futur en danger) met en scène une Amérique en tout point conforme à la nôtre, et il est difficile de croire que sévissent dans le reste du monde de quelconques Guerres eugéniques sans que quiconque n'y fasse référence. En outre, Brannon Braga a bien déclaré avoir délibérément mis en scène une altération temporelle pour modifier une fois pour toute la datation officielle des Guerres eugéniques. Certaines mauvaises langues diront que cette initiative de Braga était du JJ Abrams avant l'heure. Le problème est que la datation originelle des Guerres eugéniques rentrait trop en contradiction avec notre réalité, et nuisait à la suspension d'incrédulité envers l'univers Star Trek. Mais en vérité, la datation des Guerres eugéniques demeurait très problématique depuis la série originale ! Aussi bien dans l'épisode ST TOS 01x24 Space Seed (Les derniers tyrans) que dans le film ST TWOK, le règne de Khan était toujours situé "200 avant" ! Or "200 ans avant", c'est la seconde moitié du 21ème siècle, et non la fin du 20ème siècle ! En sus, ST TOS 01x24 Space Seed (Les derniers tyrans) décrivait les Guerres eugéniques comme étant la dernière WW. D'où l'initiative de ST First Contact de situer la WW3 durant la seconde moitié du 21ème siècle. De là à situer les Guerres eugéniques dans la seconde moité du 21ème siècle, il n'y a qu'un pas... Seuls les héros de ST TOS ont situé les Guerres eugéniques à la fin 20ème siècle, tout en précisant qu'il ne subsistait que très peu d'archives de cette époque trouble. Mais Khan et son équipage, qui eux ont vécu à cette époque trouble, n'ont jamais confirmé les "datations" de Kirk & co ! Il est donc envisageable que les héros de la série originale soient juste de gros blaireaux en Histoire. Mais par respect envers Kirk & co, il était légitime que Brannon Braga suggère par ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End une variation de la timeline ayant peut-être reculé d'un demi-siècle les Guerres eugéniques. Maintenant, ceux qui veulent absolument situer les Guerres eugéniques dans les années 1990 ont toujours la solution de se rabattre sur l'excellent diptyque littéraire The Eugenics Wars: The Rise And Fall Of Khan Noonien Singh de Greg Cox, qui réécrit l'Histoire de la fin du 20ème siècle derrière la couverture officielle des événements. C'est du pur Dark Skies (série géniale), mais centré autour des personnages (Mister Seven, Isis, Roberta Lincoln) de l'épisode ST TOS 02x26 Assignment: Earth (Mission : Terre) (pilote du spin-off éponyme qui ne vit jamais le jour). En ce qui me concerne, mon hypothèse préférée n'est ni le giga-complot politique de Greg Cox, ni l'altération de la timeline de Brannon Braga, ni l'incohérence trekkienne (point de vue externaliste usuel)... non, mon hypothèse préférée est que Kirk & co sont tout simplement de grosses buses en Histoire ! IMZADI: pour ce qui est des USA épargnés, il faudrait revoir attentivement l'épisode futur's end... Yrad: ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End met clairement en scène une altération de la timeline dès lors que Henry Starling s'empare de la technologie du vaisseau temporel Aeon du capitaine Braxton en 1967. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas de bouton "reset" à la fin du diptyque, puisque la mort de Starling ne restaure pas la timeline. L'USS Voyager reste en orbite de la Terre en 1996, et le Braxton originel conservera intacte l'expérience traumatisante de son séjour sur Terre au 20ème siècle, comme en témoigne ST VOY 05x24 Relativity (L'USS Relativity). En outre la microcomputer revolution induite Chronowerx Industries apparaît comme un écho de celle des microprocesseurs de notre réalité. Le canon est déterminé par les faits mis en scène dans les films et série Trek. Pour autant, les interprétations et des extrapolations ne sont pas interdites, mais il convient alors de respecter la volonté annoncée des auteurs. Or à plusieurs reprises, Brannon Braga a déclaré avoir pratiqué dans ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End un retcon intentionnel des Guerres eugéniques (bien que délibérément ambigu). essai Memory Alpha Francophone vous présente en avant-première les images de la bande dessinée: thumb|left|200px Star Trek: Spock Réflexions Re: linkers Hi! The links you asked for may be added on mainpage by just editing it. Just add: ja: zh-cn: among the other interwiki links. But the french mainpage is protected and only admins may edit it. To have the bot added those links automaticly in the future, you would have to give me (not the bot itself) admin status. Hope I could answer your question. Feel free for further questions :-) Greetings --Plasmarelais janvier 16, 2010 à 15:21 (UTC)